


Caretaker

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: When Starscream witnesses a caretaker abuse a sparkling, he steps in to stop it.  This leads to unexpected consequences.





	Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up longer (and taking longer to write) than I intended. So if the ending seems a bit rushed...I apologize. Maybe someday I'll go back and do it proper....

_Era: Golden Age_

_Vos_  

Starscream was surrounded again.  This was becoming an almost daily occurrence. He found himself not minding, however, and started playing with the sparklings a bit.  Tickling their sides, making faces, and so on.  They loved it.  And he loved the feeling he got in return.  Though he wished Jetfire stopped using his head as a perch: he was starting to get too big to do that. 

The sparklings caretakers at first seemed a little flabbergasted at the sparklings unusual interest him, but they quickly got used to it.  He was keeping them occupied, giving them a much needed break.  Starscream was wondering if he should apply to become a caretaker next spark shower.  It would likely require him to quit his studies at the Academy of Science temporarily, but he was certain it would be worth it. 

The happy little scene was disturbed when a purple sparkling suddenly came flying into the area in front of him, landing hard.  It immediately started crying.  Starscream reacted faster than the nearby caretakers, somehow avoiding dislodging Jetfire as he rose to his feet and quickly went to the injured sparkling.  He picked it up and cradled it.  “It’s OK,” he cooed to it, rubbing it’s back.  “You’ll be alright.” 

Starscream looked at each of the bots he knew were caretakers. They each shook their heads and shrugged.  This sparkling wasn’t there’s and they didn’t know who was responsible for it.  Starscream wasn’t too familiar with caretaker rules, but he knew one of them was that they couldn’t handle another caretaker’s sparkling without permission first.  The exception being an emergency. 

The sparkling had quieted down, but was still whimpering, clinging to his chest plate.  Jetfire seemed to be trying to help soothe it, with the cute noises he was making.  Unfortunately, his neck was starting to hurt trying to keep his head up, so Starscream looked for his caretaker, Darkside, and got his attention.  He quickly came over and retrieved Jetfire, much to the sparkling’s disappointment.  Now he was completely free to track down this sparklings caretaker. 

It would turn out its caretaker found him. 

“Oh, so that’s where that worthless little grounder went,” a black and gold seeker growled, striding up to him.  The sparkling immediately cringed and pressed against him even harder.  “What’s wrong? Didn’t like your flying lesson?” 

Starscream’s optics were wide, shocked at what this seeker was implying he did.  He felt the energon in his lines start to run faster in anger.  “Did you _throw_ this sparkling!?” he demanded. 

The seeker eyed him and snorted.  “Yeah, I did.  Teach him a lesson for getting into things he shouldn’t.  Damn thing kept getting into my equipment.  Probably needs a proper beating later.” 

Starscream stiffened, the fire in his lines briefly turning cold.  He glanced down at the sparkling, now noticing the numerous dents and scratches.  Memories started flying through his head, memories from before the war, during the occupation…. 

 _No…._   A deep growl emitted from his vocalizer.  _I will NOT let this happen to another!_  

“Now if you would hand him back to me….,” the seeker was saying.  Starscream’s response was a punch to the seeker’s face, sending the bot staggering back a few paces.  “What the frag was _that_ for!” he cried, rubbing his face. 

“You don’t.  Abuse.  Sparklings!” Starscream hissed.  By now he was aware a small crowd forming around them.  Damn gawkers. 

“It’s just a grounder!”  the seeker growled back.  “They are _everywhere!_   I only have him because I was too late in the season and this fragger was the only one left!” 

“Then you should be blacklisted from ever taking care of a sparkling again!”  He really wanted to rip into this arrogant seeker, but dare not while he was still holding the sparkling.  It was bad enough he punched the afthole while doing so. 

“How dare you!” the seeker snapped.  “I have no problems with _seeker_ sparklings!” 

“Then you are an elitist aft that don’t deserve your _wings_!” Starscream shot back with a snarl. 

“OK…for that one I’m going to pound you into the next orn, shorty!” 

“Starscream.”  It was Darkside.  He was holding out her hands.  He knew what he was asking for and he quickly handed him the sparkling.  This definitely qualified as an emergency. 

Once the sparkling was in safe hands, he raised and spread his wings, his claws flexing.  His opponent, however, seemed to be having second thoughts now. 

“Starscream…the Quintesson Butcher!?” he was exclaiming, his yellow optics wide. 

“The same.”  Starscream gave him a devilish grin as he started to circle him.  This wasn’t the kind, gentle Starscream before him now.  This was the warrior.  The avenger. 

The protector. 

“C-can’t be,” the seeker was saying.  “A runt like you!?” 

“Come and find out yourself, tough guy.”  He let a sinister purr enter his tone.  “Or are you too afraid to hit something that can hit back?” 

His opponent seemed to be getting some bearings with that question.  “You fragger!  I am a Wing Leader of the Air Command!” he boosted. 

“Oh whoopee….”  Starscream rolled his optics.  Suddenly the seeker tackled him to the ground.  As his opponent raised a fist to punch him, he gave him two quick jabs to the face, followed by a slash across the chest with claws.  Not deep enough to draw energon, but definitely enough to hurt.  In retaliation, the seeker jabbed his main wings with his claws.  Starscream cried in pain.  A few in the watching crowd cried foul. 

 _Going to play dirty are we?_   With a snarl he attempted to slash his opponent’s wings, but they were just out of reach. 

“I know how to keep my wings out of harm’s way, runt!”  the seeker laughed, digging his claws deeper into Starscream’s wings.  

“But not your face.”  Starscream slashed across his face.  The seeker howled and reared up on his knees, both hands on his face.  Starscream took the opportunity to kick him away, giving him a chance to get to his feet.  By then his opponent had recovered. 

“You’ll pay for that!” he was screaming, his hands now away from his face and balled into fists. 

“Oh, a round two?  Very well then,” Starscream growled, trying to ignore the throbbing in his wings. 

“Enough!”  A tall, white, blue and gold seeker commanded, getting everyone’s attention.  He seemed familiar to Starscream, but at that moment he couldn’t recall who or where. 

“Winglord Zephyr!” his opponent immediately stood at attention. 

 _Oh him._   Starscream remembered now.  Zephyr was someone he encountered during the War of Wrath briefly.  Freshly battlefield promoted to his current position if he recalled correctly.  While didn’t have a strong opinion of him either way, he still straightened up and relaxed his stance to show he was done with the fight. 

“Wing Leader Goldstrike…,” the Winglord was saying as he approached said seeker.  “You’ve been warned several times about your habit of going for an opponent’s wings.” 

“He tried to go for my wings as well!” Goldstrike protested, pointing at him.  “And he _did_ scratch my face! Which is also against etiquette!” 

“But he is not a part of Air Command, thus hasn’t been trained under our rules.  His actions are more…excusable.  However, that is not the only problem I have with you, Goldstrike.”  The Winglord’s tone became serious.  “Did I overhear correctly…that you were abusing a sparkling, simply because it is a grounder?” 

Starscream smirked with amusement.  This Zephyr fellow must have been observing the scene for a while before deciding to step in.  His smirk widened when it was clear Goldstrike came to the same conclusion:  the bot’s wings had lowered and were trembling. 

“I….”  Goldstrike started to say but his vocalizer seemed to malfunction. 

“Answer me.”  Zephyr’s tone wasn’t angry or harsh.  Rather it was quiet and commanding, like that of a caretaker that was very disappointed in their charge.  He also leaning in close, with his hands clasped behind his back.  His overall expression was calm, which somehow just made him even more intimidating.  Starscream felt a shiver go down his back strut. 

After another few nanos, Goldstrike looked at ground.  “Yes, sir….” he muttered. 

“I didn’t hear you.” 

“Yes, I did, sir!”  Goldstrike shouted. 

“That’s better.”  Zephyr straightened up, his expression now serious.  “You do realize you have violated the contract you signed with the Caretaker Agency, correct?” 

“Yes, sir….” 

“And by doing so, you also violated the Rules of Conduct of Air Command?”  There was no answer this time, just quiet acceptance of his fate as the Winglord started to circle him.  “You have shamed both yourself and Air Command with your actions.  Therefore, I am stripping you of your rank and expelling you from Air Command.” 

“You can’t!” Goldstrike protested, finding his voice, his tone desperate.  “You need a hearing before the Council of Commander’s to have that decided!” 

“The rules regarding behavior such as this is very clear,” Zephyr replied calmly.  “I foresee no disagreement in my decision…especially when there are so many witnesses.”  He stopped made a sweeping motion with his hand.  Then he leaned toward him again.  “So, I suggest you return to your quarters and start _packing_.”  When Goldstrike didn’t move, Zephyr finally added some harshness to his tone.  “ _Now!_ ” 

If anyone had asked, Starscream would have _never_ admitted to having jumped nearly as high as Goldstrike at that.  Goldstrike quickly departed as quickly as his legs could take him, eventually transforming and flying off.  He was just about to snicker, when the Winglord’s optics suddenly focused on him.  It was his turn.  

 _Oh scrap…wait, can he even DO anything to me?_ “I suppose my conduct was less an exemplary?” Starscream asked, trying to keep from cowering from the WInglord’s intense gaze. 

Zephyr didn’t respond immediately, as he seemed to be studying him.  Starscream found himself shifting uncomfortably a bit despite his efforts.  What is it about this bot’s look that made other’s squirm so easily!?  “Only at the end,” Zephyr finally responded, his tone not of the calm scolding type but more like that of a teacher teaching a lesson.  “It would have been much preferred to deescalate the situation rather than escalate.” 

“My undo apologies, Winglord,” Starscream responded with a small bow, though not taking his optics off the Winglord.  “But I’m afraid I do not have much experience in resolving intense situation’s such as this without resorting to violence.” 

“That is something you’ll need to change, in this new era.” 

“If it is of any comfort, Winglord,” Starscream stated.  “I try to only gut those that really deserve it.” 

“Noted.”  After a nano the Winglord asked.  “But who are you to make such a judgment?” He was circling him now.  

“I react to what I see,” Starscream replied as he turned to keep him in his sights.  While he doubted the Winglord would do anything to physically harm him, he still didn’t like the idea of not being able to see him.  “Some situations cannot be allowed to continue to ‘cultivate’ while waiting for security.” 

“On that, I agree, though some restraint could be helpful in the future.”  There was another pause.  “Am I making you uncomfortable?” 

“Those in positions of power have harmed me in the past,” Starscream explained.  “It’s nothing personal.” 

“I see.”  Zephyr stopped circling.  “Such as the Quintessons, I presume?” 

Starscream allowed his wings to rattle a bit to match the brief rush of rage he felt.  “Yes,” he growled, though that was followed by a wince when his actions ‘reminded’ him of the wounds on his wings. 

The Winglord simply nodded to that before asking.  “What do you do now, besides smacking around sparkling abusers?”  There was a slight smirk on his face. 

“I aid with the reverse engineering program,” Starscream replied, relaxing again.  “I am also a student at the local Academy of Science.” 

“So, you have some science background.” 

“Only due to my upbringing,” he admitted, inspecting the claws on one hand.  “Which I’d rather not discuss.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Starscream felt something on his leg.  Looking down he saw the sparkling he saved.  He looked at Darkside, whom approached them. 

“He ‘insisted’ on going to you after his…former…caretaker left,” Darkside told him with a sigh. 

Starscream sighed, bent down and picked the sparkling up.  The sparkling immediately clung to his chest again.  “Poor little one…,” he spoke softly, stroking the sparkling’s back.  “I’m probably the first bot to give it any sense of kindness.  Innocence stolen from him before he could enjoy it.  Much like mine was….” 

Zephyr’s expression softened considerably.  “He is young enough that he should be able to enjoy some semblance of it,” he pointed out. 

“If he can get a new caretaker that isn’t a-“  he stopped himself from swearing in the sparkling’s presence.  Granted, the little one probably heard all sorts of curse words already, but he’d rather not reinforce it. 

“Oh?  You are not a caretaker?” Zephyr seemed a little surprised by this.  “You seem to work well with them, despite your implied history.” 

“I only recently discovered my ‘talent’ with them.” Starscream admitted, reaching down with a claw to gently tickle the sparkling under the chin, hoping to get a giggle out of him.  It didn’t work.  “Well, not so much ‘talent’, but ‘magnetism’.”  At the Winglord’s raised brow he elaborated.  “I sit down somewhere in a public place, next thing I know, I’m surrounded by them.” 

“Seriously?” 

“It’s true sir,” Darkside confirmed.  “Whenever he’s around, the sparklings just…go to him.” 

Zephyr was silent a moment as he took this in.  “At any rate, the little will need someone to care for him while the Caretaker Agency finds a replacement,” he stated. 

“I’d take him, but I’m only cleared for fliers this season,” Darkside said regrettably.  “And the other caretakers I know are ‘full’.  It may be a while.”  He thought a moment.  “If you come with me to the local Agency office, I’m sure they’ll grant you temporary certification until a fully trained caretaker can take over.” 

“What?”  Starscream’s wing’s drooped.  “Why me?”  Sure, he was _considering_ being a caretaker, but that was for _next_ season, not _this_ one. 

“Perhaps because the little one is already ‘attached’ to you?” Zephyr commented, smirking. 

“Oh, very funny…,” Starscream groaned.  “I can’t take care of a sparkling right now:  I’m on a _student_ budget!” 

Darkside rolled his eyes.  “You haven’t done your research into caretakers, have you, Starscream?” he insinuated.  “The Agency provides you with the funds and resources for caring for a sparkling.  All you need to provide is time…and patience.  Lots of patience.” 

Starscream looked at him, then at Zephyr.  The Winglord had folded his arms and was looking back at him expectantly, but also still had that slight smirk.  Looking around at the now dwindling crowd, he saw a few nods of encouragement.  He intaked deeply, then let out a long sigh.  “Alright….” 

“Consider this a…test run…for being a caretaker in the future,” Darkside stated as he lead the way, Winglord Zephyr following him. 

\-- 

Between the three of them, the Caretaker Agency agreed that Goldstrike needed to be blacklisted and revoked his current certification.  They also agreed to allow Starscream to care for the sparkling, whose name turned out to be Shockwave, until a new caretaker could be found for him. 

After a bit of paperwork (read: a _lot_ of paperwork) and being handed a bunch of reading materials, Starscream was finally allowed to take Shockwave home.  Well, not directly, he had to go to a clinic first to tend to both his and Shockwave’s injuries.  

When he did finally get home, Starscream quickly noticed that Shockwave was not like the other sparklings.  He was cold, distant and didn’t react to Starscream’s attempts to make him smile or laugh.  Shockwave still clung to him when he held him as well.  Starscream feared Goldstrike’s treatment of him may have already damaged him mentally.  He made sure to report this to the Agency so the future caretaker would be forewarned. 

Shockwave did eventually show an interest in whatever he was doing for his course work, which was engineering.  An interest in taking it apart, then attempting to put it back together again when Starscream wasn’t looking.  Admittedly, Shockwave seemed to be doing a better job at it than _he_ was: a bit embarrassing, really.  Perhaps it was a sign that engineering wasn’t going to be his thing.  Still, he made sure he kept his engineering projects out of Shockwave’s reach, though he made sure to leave some workable scraps for him to tinker with.  Now if only he would stop disassembling his data pads for parts…. 

After nearly an orn, a new caretaker finally arrived to take him.  Shockwave cried for the first time since he first met him as Starscream handed him over.  He tried to soothe him, explain that he was going to be OK, but Shockwave refused to stop.  The sparkling wailed and reached for him all the way the down the hallway, Starscream feeling his spark breaking all the while. 

Starscream looked around his small academy room, it suddenly feeling emptier.  He threw himself onto his berth with a heavy sigh, a small part of him wondering if giving Shockwave up was really the right thing to do….

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted the sparkling to be Wheeljack...that is until I found out Wheeljack was 'born' in the Age of Origins, same with Bulkhead, which made them both older than Screamer (in my headcanon). Oops: I'll have to find some other way to weasel those two into his background XD. Fortunately, there was no mention of when Shockwave was 'born', so he got the part. This is going to result in an interesting 'twist' to our favorite mad scientist's motivations regarding our favorite seeker (both canon and 'headcanon' wise)....
> 
> Also: I'm headcanoning that as a sparkling he had a normal 'head'.
> 
> Darkside (Jetfire's caretaker) wasn't originally going to be named, but he became more prominent as I wrote and I got sick of writing 'Jetfire's Caretaker' each time XD he said/did something.
> 
> And for Primus sake Zephyr! Stop trying to make me ship you with Starscream! Fraggit...I may still do so in a separate continuity....


End file.
